fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
New World Militia
The New World Militia (新しい世界の民兵 Atarashī sekai no minpei) is an armed organization and private military corporation (PMC) founded by Akio Heiwa, being composed of professional soldiers, which provides various military services in exchange for monetary or material compensation. A seemingly unstoppable fighting force, on par with the entire military factions belonging to any country or nation, even vastly surpassing that of Fiore, NWM's soldiers consisting of non-magic users (with a rare few wizards) serving as the militia's soldiers, with New World Militia's primary function, aside of warmongering in armed conflicts around Earth Land's battlefields, is to serve as military deterrent and counter measures to all wizards in Earth Land, and if need be, hunt down and execute them in the name of order. NWM's also possesses other responsibilities and functions aside of only directly participating in battle, they also undertake a large variety of other military duties, such as logistics, maintenance, and transport operations, acting as strategic and tactical advisers, and overseeing the training and education of local military asset and armies on a global scale. Do to the nature of their profession, they take on the role of a paramilitary institution that is not tied to any nation or ideology, holding no personal ties to any one country. Dubbed by many as the "Army without a country," in reference to the fact that they don't answer to any nations and their laws, they are known to also be employed by other organizations and groups to serve as military muscle and support. Formation and Founding The Reason During his years as a soldier, traveling across Earth Land's war-torned countries, Akio came to a realization, a realization that would be the basic belief for the soldiers of NWM. For years, Earth Land had been inhabited by wizards, and as long as there have been wizards, destruction and chaos was never to far behind. Many of the problems that plagued the world were either caused by wizards or had something to do with them, as most would dark mages are known to sacrifice the lives of normal people in order to advance their own objectives. In the pursuit of greater power, it came to no surprise to Akio that human lives would be caught between the crossfire, resulting in death on an untold scale. During recent years, this has become much more evident. During X770, the danger that wizards presented had begun increasing to the point where they posed a threat to the very world around them. More specifically, events such as: * Jellal Fernandes and the Tower of Heaven incident. * Several wizards trying to use the Etherious Lullaby to kill guild wizards and innocent civilians. * The Phantom Lord Guild nearly destroying an entire city during their dispute with Fairy Tail. * Oración Seis endangering the world with the ancient weapon Nirvana. * Grimoire Heart intent of resurrecting Zeref. * The Tartaros Guild blowing up the Magic Council HQ building resulting in 100+ deaths (most of which were normal humans) and their desire to use Face to conquer the world. * The threat that the Alvarez Empire posses to the world. All of these dangerous events have nearly ended the world and endangered the lives of millions due to each wizard choosing to use their powers and knowledge for selfish gain. Akio believed that it would only be a matter of time before one of them would do something incredibly dangerous and incredibly stupid and succeed. The Purpose With the problem in front of him, he The Fear The creation of NWM was not just created simply to have an army at the ready to participate in armed conflicts, but also as a solution in regards to the growing concerns directed toward the magic community and it's wizards. The founding of NWM came as a result due partly by wizards and their destructive, uncontrollable nature as magic beings, which has resulted in years of untold damage to the residents of Earth Land. In recent years, wizards have been responsible for wreaking havoc and causing untold property damage, with others even endangering the lives of thousands (if not hundreds of thousands) in the pursuit of greater power and weapons, with most of the time resulting in the deaths of innocent lives in the process. At the same time, wars and civil disputes are being fought, with several wizards being used as soldiers on both fronts of the conflict, putting the danger of civilians being caught in the crossfire all the more greater. Akio's greatest fear was that the world would never find true peace so long as constant conflict existed in the world, with the source being the governments and wizards that make up Earth Land as a whole. Ir is known that every recorded instance of war or great calamities that have nearly destroyed the world a dozen times over were caused by idiots who lusted over power or were unwilling to let go of it. New World Militia Inner Circle Subsidiaries Military Defense Military Factions and Organization Factions The New World Militia has 3 factions that make up a unique branch in the entire organization, with each being run by an extremely high ranking officer charged carrying out extremely important duties that are crucial for NWM. Each group has a particular goal and role to play, most controversially being in "handling" wizard problems in Earth Land, either capturing or killing magic beings that are too dangerous to be allowed to roam around or are causing too many problems. Each of the division leaders are normal humans, unable to use magic, but compensating by being in possession of equipment and technological marvels that makes them equally (or more) dangerous than any wizard they face in battle, while combining them with their elite training and experience, they are a reckoned force of nature, especially trained to take on wizards. Each of these divisions mainly exist to be hired by clients wanting to participate in military and armed conflicts, wishing to have an edge against wizards appearing on the enemy side. Armoiries de l'Etranger (Translated from French meaning "Arms of the Stranger") this faction is run by Natasha, primarily focusing on providing military resistance in warring states and keeping wizard activity in the region at a minimum, mainly to keep them from participating in the armed conflicts in order to maintain battlefield an even playing field. Although not uncommon for wizards to participate in wars, Armoiries de l'Etranger's work as watchful eyes to safe-guard fairness in the battlefield, killing any magic beings and destroying any magic devices that threaten their client and armed forces. Unlike the other military factions, being comprised of thousands of members, Natasha's group is only comprised of 4 soldiers, all of which are females, who specialize in neutralizing military opposition, either magical or not, with minimum effort. Each of them are in possession of magic weapons each specifically designed and engineered to compliment their battle styles and strategies on the field of battle. Dubbed by Akio as "The Valkyries Unit" after the Norse mythology story of female figures who chose those who may die in battle and those who may live, their abilities have earned them a legendary reputation and respect even among the soldiers of NWM. It is rumored among the male soldiers that each of the Valkyries is said to be a beautiful girl, hidden inside their beastly visage. |-| The Wolf = Lycaonia: '''One of the Valkyries that is responsible for watching over any conflict from the ground level and from afar, when in battle, she is seen inhabiting inside a magic machine that takes on the form of a wolf, allowing '''Lyca to traverse the battlefield in unimaginable speeds, with the her top recorded speed being well over 1,300 mph. The suit also bestows her incredible agility and maneuverability, allowing her to dodge attacks in unbelievable angles, in ways that make it impossible for normal people to achieve or imitate. The suit itself is completely composed of Celesta Steel, said to be one of the strongest materials to exist in Earth Land, as such, tearing the armor apart or even scratching it is nearly impossible to achieve in a straight fight. Lyca's suit has an unbelievable proportional strength that allows it to support a minimum weight of over 6,000 tons before showing signs of damage, it can also tear it's way through through most objects with extreme ease, as well as climb and maneuver through all forms of terrain with extreme simplicity. One of the suit's greatest functions however, is the machines head, able to track multiple moving targets from an inhuman distance, as well as scan the environment with multiple form of radars. Lyca's greatest function, the greatest weapon in her inventory is a miniature weapon cannon called the MCC-Jupiter's END that is mounted on her back. A modded version of the original Magical Convergent Cannon: Jupiter but with a much more greater ability to fire nightmarishly more powerful volumes of magic energy from the gun. Developed by NWM's R&D division in their attempt to miniaturize the original weapon and condensing the energy that it is capable of firing, they succeeded and decided to gift it to Lyca as she was considered to be the greatest sharpshooter in the entire organization. With her skill behind the lens and an unimaginably powerful gun in at her disposal, this makes her an unimaginably dangerous adversary to face head on, as the gun itself can kill anything it hits with a single shot, piercing it's way through whatever obstacles stand between her and the target. |-| The Raven = Brenna: '''A Valkyrie that watches over the battlefield from the |-| The Octopus = '''Chandu: '''A Valkyrie that controls the battlefield from the water and ocean |-| The Master = '''Maestra: '''The head Valkyrie that controls the battlefield from the deppest recess of control: the mind. Murderers of the South This division is owned by '''Xavir Wild Anarchists A division spearheaded by Cyrus The 4th Division: The Exiles A secret division unknown to everyone except for the highest ranking officers of NWM, this particular division is commanded only by Akio himself, as he is the only one responsible enough not to abuse the power that this unit has. Tasked with hunting down God Slayers, Dragon Slayers, and wizards who practice Lost 'and 'Black Art magic and killing them, this division posses powers that are more supernatural in nature than magical, using their abilities to kill any magic being they encounter, thus making them unimaginably risky and dangerous to use if the proper procedures and conditions are not set. Once they've been let loose to hunt a specific target, they will not eat, sleep, or rest until they've murdered their objective, chasing them to the ends of the earth if necessary, as they will not stop until the mission is completed. Created by NWM's biological facilities and trained from birth Funding/Resources Weapons * Magic Guns Vehicle/Transportation * H.U.M.V Equipment Items Combat Capabilities and Military Prowess Considered one of the greatest military powers in the world, NWM soldiers are elite and unmatched in the field of battle, being the last military group anyone would want to encounter in armed conflicts. Each individual soldier in their own right are a force to be reckoned with, each being thoroughly trained in CQC combat, survival skills, and additionally acquired abilities used to increase their the level of effectiveness they have on the field of battle, killing 20 enemies for every soldiers they lose. Training Experience Discipline Soldiers The number of soldiers that make up the New World Militia are extremely large and varied, as the ethnicity and ideologies belonging to each soldier are accepted as a whole without fear of persecution. With nearly 500,000 soldiers comprising the entire militia, several specific units were formed in order serve specific roles in multiple scenarios that are encountered in different regions and countries. The number of different types of soldiers that exist are numerous, taking a wide variety of jobs, from assassination, mercenary work, and even providing muscle as security guards and private security for facilities and buildings. Special Forces An elite task force comprised of only the best soldiers in all of NWM, with only a mere 89/500,000 soldiers comprising the entire branch, their skills have earned a legendary status on the battlefield for their ability to survive and accomplish the mission, with a 98% success rate every time. Their training and experience alone differentiates them from ordinary soldiers, not easily being able to crack with ordinary torture methods and possesses survival abilities that makes them difficult to kill. A single soldier, if given the right amount of resources, could cause damage equivalent to a 100. As a special forces division, they are tasked with 5 tasks: unconventional warfare, foreign internal defense, special reconnaissance, direct action, and counter-terrorism (wizard activities) in Earth Land. As such, their language, cultural, and training skills make them ideal soldiers to send in foreign countries around the world, other tasks they take on include but are not limited to are: information operations and gathering, peacekeeping, psychological operations, security assistance, and manhunts around Earth Land. However, although being tasked with so many projects, they follow two primary objectives that are more important than any other: # Provide any form of counter-measure toward terrorist attacks, most commonly in the form of wizard plots and their acquisition of unimaginably dangerous magic weapons (Nirvana, Tower of Heaven, Lullaby, Face). # Aid the Earth Land government in whatever possible way in preventing any enemy forces that threaten the peace and order of the world, and destroy it with absolute force. Black Ops Operating outside of the "legal" structure of society, violating the law(s) of their nation and international treaty to achieve a goal that is assigned to them, the Black Ops unit are charged with a "the ends justify the means" mentality to . Acting as a type of covert Ops. who operate in complete secrecy, they are responsible for starting armed conflicts and supporting the opposition behind the sidelines as an invisible military force, most commonly in the form of murder and assassination. Aside from warfare, they are known to make people "disappear," taking political leaders and other government officials away from power in rural countries and nations. Due to their questionable ethics and legality, the need to remain anonymous is important in order to have any deniability and not suffer from the fallout or consequences from their actions that may have any detrimentally affects to those authorizing the action to take place, such as Akio and the New World Militia. Death Squads A questionable squadron of soldiers who's only task is to conducts extrajudicial killings or forced disappearances of persons for the purposes of political repression, genocide, or revolutionary terror. Considered the darkest aspects of NWM armed militia, these killings are often conducted in ways meant to ensure the secrecy of the killers' identities. The death squads may have the support of domestic or foreign governments on several occasions when hired for a job, willing to offer transportation, information, and resources to better able them to accomplish their objective. When the death squads are not controlled or employed by the state, they may consist of insurgent forces for organized crime, working as guns for hire for organized crime lords. Although morally wrong, these specific type of soldiers are known to rack up the most capital and financial pay when hired, being a valuable department to own when raising funds for NWM's facilities and expenses. Private Military Soldiers mainly hired to serve as private security measures and defense, and tasked with protecting important facilities, buildings, and bases in the form of security guards. Other tasks that they are commonly hired for is transportation of valuable convoys, transporting equipment and goods, also serving as bodyguards in protecting important politicians and national leaders. With the track record they possesses, most organizations, companies, and even guilds hire them as trustworthy guardsman to protect their goods. Aside as working as armed forces, they also serve as security advisers to help aid other teach how to improve the security measures in facilities, teach guards how to better function in their job by providing their own personal experience and training regimen. Mercenaries Making up for than 20% of the soldiers in NWM (250,000 soldiers), they are sent to participate in skirmishes all around the world, taking part in civil wars, armed conflicts, and gorilla warfare, practically any place that requires militant muscle. Military Compounds and Divisions Command Combat R&D Development/Repair Support Intel Medical Influence and Power Politics Law Public and Private Institutions Government National Information Network Trivia Category:Organization Category:Organizations